Some Words Of Advice
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: SupernaturalxHigh School Musical Crossover One-shot! Sam and Jessica have a nasty fight, which makes him end up at a college party by himself. Although, a brunette gives him some words of advice. SamxGabriella, some SamxJessica, faint TroyxGabriella


_Title: Some Words Of Advice_

_Summary: SupernaturalxHigh School Musical Crossover One-shot! Sam and Jessica have a nasty fight, which makes him end up at a college party by himself. Although, a brunette gives him some words of advice. SamxGabriella, some SamxJessica, faint TroyxGabriella_

_Genre: General, Romance_

_Rating: T_

* * *

**Silent Knight: After a long time with no Supernatural/High School Musical - I am back! With the ever-so-lovely couple Sam/Gabriella! ^.^ Of course, Sam/Jess and Troy/Gabriella are appearent as well, but they're taking a backseat.**

**Anywho - I only own this oneshot and the idea for this oneshot. The characters from Supernatural nor High School Musical are mine. Without further ado, here we are!**

**Silent Knight over and out!**

* * *

**Some Words Of Advice**

**Oneshot**

Sam Winchester didn't really remember how it happened. All he really knew was that one second, he was having a fight with his long time girlfriend Jessica, and the next, he was siting at a table with his head in his hands. It was weird, but Sam really couldn't make himself get up, go to his apartment where Jessica - or Jess, as Sam likes to call her - is and settle the argument like the adults they were. Right now, Sam didn't really mind being childish and not facing her.

Taking a deep breath, Sam shook his head from where it was buried in his hands. Although, someone clearing their throat made Sam look up at who it was, his face angry and was ready to lash out at that person. But when Sam looked up, there was no way he could shout.

It was a girl, a really beautiful girl, Sam had to admit even though he had a girlfriend. This girl...she was...she was different from Jessica, in a good way which was definitely a bad thing for Sam, if he'd say so himself. Was he even _allowed _to even _look _at a girl like he was looking at her? The girl looked to be around twenty and was blushing under his stare and Sam was almost a hundred percent sure that his mouth was wide open, but there was nothing he could do to stop looking wide-eyed at her or even closing his mouth.

This girl had him mesmerized.

She had long, flowing brunette hair that reached her two inches above her back - or, at least, that's what it looked like to Sam; he wasn't looking at her from the angle he should so he could actually _see _how long her hair was **(Could anyone remind him again **why** he should care about how long her **hair** is?)** . Her eyes were a deep brown that could rival his own, and many people in his college said that he had the prettiest eyes they had seen - all of the "people" being girls, of course. Guys don't really say that to other guys, that would just be awkward. Her features were very soft unlike Jessica's, who's were pretty sharp, if Sam would say so.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," God, even her _voice _was beautiful, "But...do you mind if I sit here? There's no other place to sit." The brunette Winchester looked around and found out that she was correct: all of the tables were taken by people, and many of them didn't exactly look like a place where this brunette would actually sit, she'd be the odd one out for sure and they'd probably say no anyways. Well, except for most of the boys that were here.

Sam found himself unable to say anything and only stared up at her, mouth opening and closing as he tried to say something to her - _anything _at all.

"My...My name's...Sam." Sam hesitantly said to her, fiddling with his intertwined fingers that were set on the table in front of him. The brunette looked at him and Sam decided to look up, and their eyes met. It wasn't really polite to not look at a person when you're speaking, or when they're speaking. She smiled lightly at him, the blush that was spread across her cheeks still there and only reddening even more. Sam even felt the tips of his ears reddening.

"My...My name is Gabriella," She said to him, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise...Gabriella." Sam said, testing out her name. He really liked the way it rolled off his tongue so delicately, almost as delicate as her. Her small frame really made Sam think that anybody could just go over and snap her in half, and even though he had just met this girl, it angered him to think of anyone doing that to her, even though it was physically impossible to do so. Was he growing..._protective_...of her? It seemed so, and Sam didn't like that one bit. He had Jessica - his _girlfriend_! He can't just go around growing protective of girls when they had just one _stupid _little argument.

"...so...may I sit here?" _You're such an idiot Winchester, letting her stand there like an idiot for so long! Say yes! Nod! Whatever! _Sam decides to nod, giving her a polite grin that appearently "woos" all the girls in Stanford like Jess had been saying when they had their meaningless fight a while back. Instantly she beams and gives him a beautiful smile before gracefully siting in the seat directly ahead of him. Intertwining her fingers, she laid them onto the table and leaned in, a blush overtaking her features. Out of instinct, Sam leaned in as well.

"I'm normally not this forward, but - why the long face, Sam?" The girl had said this so nicely and innocently that Sam couldn't stop himself and he spilled everything.

Not anything about hunting - thank goodness for that - but about Jess, his life at Stanford, his frustrations towards his family and the fight he had had with Jess recently. Gabriella nodded and added small tidbits about her life as well; telling him about her boyfriend named Troy Bolton - that had made him fingers curl with rage, but he kept a normal face - how he ignores her at times, about an "Ice Queen" named Sharpay Evans whom she knew from high school and how she's still trying to take Troy from her, about her friends Kelsi Neilson and Taylor McKenssie, about her transferring to Stanford and the struggling long-distance relationship between her and her boyfriend Troy.

Sam absorbed all of the information, keeping it locked up inside his brain, just like he had been doing with her soft features. He didn't want to forget anything about this beautiful Goddess in front of him; not even one minor information that she had spilled to him.

Currently, he was talking about his feelings and reactions to the fight. "I just, I really do love Jess, but at times, she...it seems like she's a stranger. She knows everything there is to know about me" - except his hunter past - "yet it's like all I've said to her is, "Hi there. My name's Sam Winchester. Will you be my girlfriend?" And I haven't. I know everything about her and respect her for all that she is and trust in her. I trust that she doesn't sneak off behind my back with some random guy and that she's as honest with me as she is with her friends, but instead of doing the same she does the exact opposite. Jess knows that Rebecca and I are nothing but the best of friends yet she thinks I'm cheating on her with her. It just...it hurts me. It hurts me a lot."

Gabriella nods, taking all of the information in herself. "Well Sam," She begins softly, "Do you see it her way? I'm not saying that you're not making valid points, but they're more like...accusations, if you will. Step into Jess' - can I call her Jess? - shoes and notice what she notices: her boyfriend is suddenly getting more closed-off and hanging more with his friends.

"When she asks about your day you shrug her off and tell her it was fine. When she asks about your friends you tell them that they're cool. Now she sees you hanging a lot with a girl rather than her and it hurts her a lot. Sure, it wasn't right for her to make accusations about you and Rebecca, but you have to see where she's coming from.

"All she wants is for you to be more open about your life and friends with her; she wants you to spend more time with her; she wants to you to be around her. If you let her meet your friends and Rebecca, she'll be their friends and trust you more because of it. Jess does the same with you, so you should do the same with her.

"...I, uh, hope you don't mind me being so...strict or rash. I just - I just wanted to make you understand that that's probably how she feels. I mean - Troy used to do the same to me all the time when we were in East High, except I didn't really call him on it, even though I should've. So I'd understand how Jess really feels. I hope you don't mind me barging in on your guys' relationship."

"No, no; it's fine, Gabriella. Really - it is. And of course you can call her Jess, she doesn't like anyone calling her Jessica anyways. Thanks so much, Gabriella. You really helped me a lot with this whole fight. I've just - I've started to see things differently about her now. You don't know how much this means to me." Sam grabs her hands and immediately feels lightening jolt from them and almost takes his hands back. Instead, he looks deep into her chocolate eyes. She does the same, and soon, they're leaning in slowly. Just as their lips touch, Sam realizes what he's doing.

The girl that had just been giving him advice about his relationship had a boyfriend. She was giving him _advice _with problems about his _girlfriend _and now he was going to kiss her? What the fuck was wrong with him? Quickly, Sam pulled away from her, taking away his hands, though they then felt cold. Immediately he stood up, and since he had done so, so did Gabriella, but she had a red hue on her cheeks.

"I-I'm s-s-so s-s-s-sor-r-y, Sa-Sa-Sam." She stuttered, her cheeks getting more red as she looked away from him and at the ground, licking her lips and shifting awkwardly.

"No. It's - uh - it's okay, Gabs. I...- it was my fault, not yours. So I should be the one who's sorry here, not you. You didn't do anything wrong," Sam then shifted himself, "Anyway, I should really get going. Thanks so much for the advice. I'll - uh - I'll see you around. You know - in Stanford." Gabriella nodded at him and he stumbled off, wanting to beat the crap out of himself for doing something so stupid, so reckless. Jess loved him, Gabriella had a boyfriend whom she loved very much - yet Sam was just going to forget about Jess and kiss Gabriella? No. He couldn't, no matter how much it felt so..._right _to do so.

Sam had really thought he'd see Gabriella around, but that night...that night his brother, Dean Winchester came out of the blue. That night, everything changed. That night, Jess left him - _forever_.

And all Sam had left of Gabriella were memories. Memories to last him a life time.


End file.
